1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly pertains to an simulated crab lure for attracting and engaging a fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art fishing lures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a simulated crab lure for attracting and engaging a fish which includes a main body shaped so as to resemble a crab, a bill extending from a forward end of body for hydrodynamically biasing the body in response to a movement of the lure, a keel extending from a bottom of the body to maintain stability of the lure when in motion, a hook extending from a rear of the body for engaging a fish, and a weight positioned within the keel to cause the body to assume a predetermined orientation within water.
In these respects, the simulated crab lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting and engaging a fish.